Crossover Challenges And Prompts
by MadChallengesPrompts
Summary: PM Or Review if you want to take one up.


10 years after the war that wiped out the magical world except himself,(of course, he is never normal is he?)Hadrian James Potter was walking through a field when he came across a gigantic stunning tree. Feeling the immense power coming from it, he places his hand on it. A bright flash of light that would have blinded any other flashed, blasting Hadrian to the ground, memories running through his head, he remembers who he is, Hadraniel, the youngest and most loved of the archangels, the Archangel of death. Fate really had a way of screwing him over didn't it?

**SPN/HP**

* * *

1. In the wizardIng war everybody died so he is the last of his kind

2. Harry changes his name

3. His powers changed to be more angelic, but he does not know that their angelic, he just thinks they are stronger

4. He is the son of Lucifer and Michael as a peace treaty.

5. He was born before Lucifer completely fell, so the war would stop and Michael would not lose Lucifer to hell.

6. Raphael is the devil Satan whatever you want to call it.

7. Dumbledore time jumped and stole him, giving him to the Dursley's and saying he is lily and James son after D killed them and temporarily destroyed LV .

8. You figure out the rest

**HP/SPN**

* * *

1. Harry is biologically john and Mary Winchesters son.

2. He grows up with them.

3. An AU verse where Harry was born a squib.

4. Harry was the one the yellow eyed demon attacked at six months, so he has powers, but NOT VISIONS! Anything else is fine.

5. Harry is the one who goes to college and dates Jess.

6. Harry is Lucifer's vessel

7. Sam never existed.

8. Call him anything but Harry. Hadrian would work but other things would too. But to NOT shorten then name to Harry, it's getting old.

9. Different hair style i.e. not a messy rats nest.

10. I want NO Harry/Dean

11. Harry/ the trickster aka Gabriel would be preferable. Any angel will do.

12. The plot line must stay the same except for the changes above.

**HP/SPN**

* * *

1. Nephilim! Harry

2. Gabriel/Harry

3. Harry is raised by Balthazar

4. Harry is as powerful as Michael

5. Black hair, but GOLD eyes

6. Hair will not a messy rats nest. (That gets old super-fast. As well as no hair down to his waist, also getting old.)

7. Will not be short (also getting old) also will be muscled (again, skinny and malnourished gets old)

8. Harry will have known Lucifer before he fell, so he knows what it is like to see a kind Lucifer

**HP/SPN**

* * *

1. Harry must be a fallen angel, but it must be a totally thought up angel, and he HAS to be an ARCHANGEL!

2. All of the other Archangels must be protective of him, INCLUDING LUCIFER!

3. He is Lucifer's twin, meaning his looks MUST CHANGE! INCLUDING THE EYES AND HAIR

4. He has already graduated Hogwarts.

5. Dumbledore Knew.

6. Back on the twin thing, he is as bright and as gorgeous as Lucifer, but is the most powerful.

7. Harry/Male character is a MUST!

8. Everyone Harry knew died in the war, and is the last wizard or magical creature from the wizarding world left.

9. Since he is the last, he has no money, he lives on the streets, and one of the archangels find him and recognize him for who he really is.

10. And finally, as soon as he meets that archangel, he remembers.

11. You figure out the rest.

**HP/SPN**

* * *

HarryPotterIsLokiOrHisSon

**HP/Avengers**

* * *

LokiIsJamesPotter

**Avengers/HP**

* * *

NatashaIsLilyPotter (Raised Harry and taught him her skills)

**HP/Avengers**

* * *

HarryIsBrucesSon

**HP/Avengers**

* * *

HarryIsStevesSon(has serum)

**HP/Avengers**

* * *

HarryIslaufeysSon

**HP/Thor**

* * *

HarryIsOdinsSon

**HP/Avengers**

* * *

Hadrian potter , or Howlett, he guessed, since the people who nabbed him from his home with his 'Parents' place ( he found out they adopted him from an orphanage ) told him his father was Logan Howlett aka wolverine of the x-men , has lived in Stryker's dam since he was 5 years old, taught how to do everything, from math to physics, to defence and attack, how to spy, how to be an assassin , and most importantly, control his two powers: adamantium claws, three on each hand, and kinetic energy .When he had was 21, the Xmen come to the dam and break him out, and he meets his father, and uncle, Remy LaBeau . He joins them on their quest to stop magneto, but magneto, seeing his worth, kidnapped him and tutors him for a Month to try to convert Hadrian's PtSd and constant nightmares after they rescue him, he starts to revert into himself, a large difference from the Logan act-and-look-alike they knew before he was kidnapped, just a year after they got him. But there was one person while he was taken that gave him kindness. Victors creed, his uncle.( movie version) when the professor realizes that victors may be their only hope, he calls him to help. Victor, along with Logan and Remy try to restore Hadrian to his old self. After months of work they do, but a person from his old life comes along, an old friend that he had when he was five. Tom riddle, only 5 years older than him, returns, and helps them fend of magnetos constant attacks against them. Who better to help them than the son of magneto himself?

**HP/X-Men**

* * *

When lily and James potter looked at their newborn son Harry James potter, they felt pride, but when the newborn opened his eyes, all they felt then was disgust , his eyes, red on black, was the sign of a mutant, when his hair eventually changed to light auburn color, it was the last straw, their child was a mutant, and James knew that this child was not his own. Lily had cheated on him with a man named Remy LaBeau. And so they dropped him off at the thieves guild with a note saying who the father was and the new name that fit him; Damian Remy LaBeau. Growing up with his father in the thieves' guild, he turns into pretty much exact duplicate of his father, powers and all. When they eventually meet the x men, Damian meets Logan, and he is instantly in love, but only Logan knows why, because they are mates. (When Harry was conceived Remy was 15 so by the time they meet the x men Remy is 35 and Damian is 20.)

**HP/X-Men**

* * *

what if harry was not born a wizard, but a mutant? What if harry had a brother named victor? what if Harry and Victor were abandoned by Lily and James? What if they were adopted by the Howletts and Creeds? What if harry... was wolverine?

**HP/X-Men**

* * *

What would happen if harry was actually the son of magneto and twin brother to Peitro? and had both their powers? And joined them and the brotherhood?

**HP/X-Men**

* * *

what if harry was magneto?

**HP/X-Men**

* * *

what if harry was victor creed?

**HP/X-Men**

* * *

what if harry was gambit?

**HP/X-Men**

* * *

what if harry was pyro?

**HP/X-Men**

* * *

what if harry was lance/avalanche?

**HP/X-Men**

* * *

what if harry was Logan's son? Having the same powers? and got kidnapped and experimented on after being betrayed by the wizardIng world?

**HP/X-Men**

* * *

TonyIsHarryPotter

**Avengers/HP**

* * *

TonyIsJohnWinchester

**Avengers/SPN**

* * *

TonyisDeanwinchester

**Avengers/SPN**

* * *

TonyIsCastiel

**Avengers/SPN**

* * *

TonyIsJamesPotter

**Avengers/HP**

* * *

TonyIsSherlock

**Avengers/ Sherlock BBC Or Sherlock Holmes Movie**

* * *

Tony IS Jefferson/ The Mad Hatter

**Avengers/OUAT**

* * *

Tony Is Jefferson's/The Mad Hatter's Son

**Avengers/OUAT**

* * *

Tony Is RumpleStiltskin's/ 's Son

**Avengers/ OUAT**

* * *

Tony IS Rumplestiltskin/

**Avengers/OUAT**

* * *

Harry IS Jefferson/The Mad Hatter

**HP/OUAT**

* * *

Harry Is Jefferson's/ The Mad Hatter's Son

**HP/OUAT**

* * *

Harry IS Rumplestiltskin/

**HP/OUAT**

* * *

Harry Is Rumplestiltskin's/ 's Son

**HP/OUAT**

* * *

When Loki used his lady Loki form and slept with Deadpool, he forgot he could get pregnant, so he disguised himself as lily potter and changing many people memories, and after the attack that Halloween night, ran away, everyone believing them dead, continued on their way. Loki runs to Deadpool and they both raise him. How will the avengers and the x men react when a eighteen year old boy comes to their doorstep and says his father is dead, but he has to wait for him to come back whole his mom Loki, is on Asgard ? (Harry is as insane as Deadpool but has Loki's personality as well)

**Thor/Avengers/X-Men/HP/Deadpool**

* * *

When Xander Harris started being able to do moves even Buffy was not able to do, he just shrugged it off as a fluke. When he started being able to charge objects with kinetic energy, he started to worry. But when his eyes turned to a red on black color, and memories of his father, Remy LeBeau came to the surface, as well as getting kidnapped by demons and having them erased just so tony Harris could pay off a debt he owed, he got mad. With his looks back they way they were,( pretty much a copy of Remy but younger) he finds his father. Joining the x-men, he fight off a new enemy, magneto.( Xander was kidnaped during season 3 and his memories messed with so he thought that was his life.)

**BTVS/X-Men**

* * *

John and Mary were not a perfect couple. And (?) years before dean was born, john cheated on Mary, not knowing that he left the poor married woman pregnant. When Tony turned six months old, his nanny was killed in a fire in his nursery, but Jarvis, the butler, saved him from the fire. With his perfect memory, Tony remembered what happened, and knew that the man that fed him blood was not human. Not with those yellow eyes. When tony was old enough, he did research, and found a website that called this the demon Azazel. Tony always knew he was not Howard's son; he made sure that he knew that every time he got mad at him, even with his genius IQ. All he knew is that his father's name was John and his last name was a Gun name. On Tony's 21st birthday he developed a power. Or two. He could heal from anything, and was telekinetic. After Afghanistan, and the scare with the palladium poisoning, two young men come up to him saying they were his younger half-brothers. When he heard their last name was Winchester, and their fathers name was John, he knew that these were his younger half-brothers, and he told them so. (He does not tell them about the rector.) over time, tony had done research on demons and monsters and knew they were real, and had run across and helped a few hunters in his time, he knew immediately that his younger brothers were hunters when he saw them, and they needed help. (Set during the beginning of season four.)

**Avengers/SPN**


End file.
